


i'll break down your walls whether you like it or not

by geeelatinnn



Category: Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band), Travis Japan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Juri always shows up in my fics, JuriKen is that couple who can't keep their hands off of each other, JuriKen yay, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, idk what to put on the tag, shime is cute and adorable, we thirst for contents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Hokuto sighed while shaking his head and put in his earphones. This boy might be bringing sunshine with him but Hokuto was comfortable with the gloom he brought with him to avoid unnecessary interaction with anyone.
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Shimekake Ryuya, Tanaka Juri/Nakajima Kento
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first attempt in writing HokuShime otherwise known as my HokuShime fiasco. So yeah, I'm working on this Soc Med AU at Twitter where I have a whole arc dedicated to HokuShime but there is just something I had to get out of my system one rainy afternoon thus this work. I am really not sure yet how long this will be as I am still currently working on my KyomoJuri fiasco as well so there's that.
> 
> A short shout out to @oreranoneiro since this is a HokuShime content she never asked for but she's still getting anyway. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to check this out and I hope you'd enjoy this content no one ever asked for but I'm putting out there anyway. Thoughts are welcome in the comment section.

First day of classes at their university got Hokuto waking up two hours earlier than he normally would. It was not because he was excited to go to class, it was far from that. He dreaded first days, if he could skip it he would but he had no choice. He promised his parents a perfect attendance as long as they let him attend the university he wanted. One slip and he'll be shipped to whatever school his parents wanted.

Hokuto arrived at their lecture hall an hour before his lecture class was supposed to start. He sat at the last row, next to the window, and put on his most intimidating face so that no one would even dare sit beside him. He's here to learn, not to make friends or get to know people. He doesn't want to put down his walls, all he wants to do is learn. He's responsible and organized enough that he's confident he wouldn't really need the help of anyone from his class.

Hokuto thought that his intimidating face seemed to have worked, people did avoid the seat next to him. The lecture room was starting to get filled with people as the lecture time was getting closer.

Hokuto was looking out the window when someone suddenly pulled out the seat next to him and sat there. Taking out some pens and notebook all the while humming a perky tune. Hokuto took one look at him. His skin was a little pale and he had dark blond hair that reached his ear, a little bit shorter than he was.

"Hey," the boy snapped his fingers. "Do I have something on my face? Why are you staring?"

Hokuto raised his eyebrow at him and scoffed before looking away. "I'm surprised you had the audacity to sit next to me."

"Shouldn't I have?" The boy asked before turning in his seat to face Hokuto. "You did seem like you didn't want anyone to get close to you. Not just here. Even at the dorm."

"The dorm?"

"Yeah. I'm in the room next to yours. I'm Shimekake Ryūya by the way. Shime for short." Shine smiled at Hokuto as though he brought the sunrise with him to light up Hokuto's world.

Hokuto sighed while shaking his head and put in his earphones. This boy might be bringing sunshine with him but Hokuto was comfortable with the gloom he brought with him to avoid unnecessary interaction with anyone.

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Shime pouted.

"Lecturer's here. Pay attention."

Hokuto ignored Shime for the rest of the lecture period. Even when the professor ended his talk early and left them with the decision to stay in the room or leave for their next class. Hokuto just sat there, waiting until he needed to start walking to his next lecture room. He ignored him even when he kept poking him on the arm with his pen.

Shime was following a few steps behind him as Hokuto walked the hallway to his next class. When Hokuto stopped in his tracks, Shime stopped as well.

Hokuto turned around to face Shime who simply flashed him an innocent smile. "Are you following me?"

"No." Shime put on his best poker face to sound convincing.

Hokuto scoffed. "If you say so." Hokuto walked faster than how he was walking earlier but still, Shime was behind him.

Shime followed him up to his lecture class and sat next to him again. At least, Shime didn't try to talk to him during lectures. Still flashing Hokuto a smile on the times Hokuto glances at him. At the fourth lecture classes they attended, Shime still took the seat beside Hokuto despite his hostility towards him.

"Why do you keep taking the seat next to me?" Hokuto asked when their lecturer ended the session earlier than what was scheduled as it was just the first day anyway.

"You should be thanking me for sparing you from unnecessary interaction with anyone else." Shime proudly said as if he had just finished a job well done.

"Thank you then." Hokuto cleaned up his things and placed them back in his bag. Hokuto stood up, about to leave the room when Shime got in his way.

Shime spread out his arms to keep Hokuto from taking another step. "Uhm, no, it's not that easy. I had to endure you being hostile all the time so I'll need more than a thank you." 

"If I don't indulge you now you'll just follow me up to the dorms, right?"

"Damn right."

Hokuto sighed defeatedly. Maybe if he gave in to Shime now he'd be spared from more trouble later. "All right, then. What do you want?"

"First, your name." Shime raised up one finger. "The second one is have a meal with me."

"Matsumura Hokuto. Go fix your stuff then so we could get out of here."

Shime was a ball of energy and sunshine personified. Everywhere they walked through people's attention get drawn to him and they took a look or two towards Shime as the two of them passed by. There was the possibility people were looking at both of them, as the other was animatedly talking while the other didn't seem to care much. It was a sight people found odd so they tend to look twice.

While waiting for their food Shime still kept talking about random things: how he chose his dorm, why he decided to take his course, his class schedule, why he chose that university, and about his music choices. Hokuto just wanted to pretend he was listening intently but unconsciously he ended up talking about himself because Shime's choice of topic had some relation with Hokuto's choices as well that Hokuto ended up answering every time 'how about you?' was thrown into the conversation by Shime.

"See! I got you talking about yourself. I knew I can do it, I'm too adorable to resist anyway." Shime cradled his face with both his hands and flashed Hokuto a smile, charming him out of his breath.

Maybe. Just maybe. If it was Shime, maybe it would be worth bringing down his walls and letting him in. He didn't have to decide things right here and now, he has a feeling Shime's going to be latching on him again tomorrow, with their matching schedules and all.


	2. he who is adorable, he who is protetive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he opened his door, Shime immediately shoved his face on Hokuto's chest and wrapped his hands around Hokuto as he cried his eyes out and the only audible words Hokuto heard was "I failed math."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just so fluffy for me and I hope it will be a fun experience for the reader as well. Nothing much really happens, just another day in the life of two university students who are in the midst of their first exams and someone getting protective one Friday night.
> 
> If you have any thoughts on this or suggestions my DMs are always open to anyone @geeelatinnn or leave a comment down below.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

After a month, Hokuto got used to Shime’s presence as he never really did get to escape him and honestly he didn’t try to as he thought it was too much trouble to do so. How could he even escape him? Shime had the exact same schedule as he does and his room was directly in front of Hokuto’s. Even when Hokuto leaves him behind at the dorms, Shime takes the seat next to him in any class.

Hokuto just had to be at peace with Shime always being present wherever he goes around the campus. The only space Shime has not invaded was Hokuto's dorm room. Hokuto doesn't really mind having Shime around that much even when he ends up talking about things he never thought he'd talk about with anyone. Shime was able to bring out his thoughts.

But still, Shime knows his limits. He knew not to talk during lectures, while eating, and when they were studying in the library. Shime never complained about Hokuto's choices of seat, the last row all classes every day. The back table in the library away from everyone else. And they even ate up at the rooftop during breaks most of the time. And Shime never brought anyone else with him even when some of their classmates tried to befriend him. Shime knew Hokuto didn't want to get close to anyone and he thought he was enough company for Hokuto anyway.

Hokuto has started to pay more attention to Shime's actions and little reactions from time to time. He noticed how Shime sometimes flinched when people seem to look their way or whisper, how Shime sometimes nudges him subtly when he's cornered to stop at the hallways or anywhere at all when someone would want to give him a gift, how Shime sometimes holds the hem of his shirt or whatever he's wearing when they're about to pass by a large crowd, and how Shime despite being bright and energetic cut conversations with other people short when Hokuto knows for a fact how well Shime could manage to get a conversation going.

Preliminary exams were around the corner and Shime and Hokuto spent more time at the library now since Hokuto noticed Shime was struggling with English and Math when they were doing homeworks before so he figured they should study for the exams together. 

But since Shime got used to not talking when they were inside the library, he couldn't voice out his questions. Hokuto just showed him the solutions when Hokuto notices that he's been working on the same problem set for a long time. At some point, Hokuto moved from the seat across him to the one beside him and they read the prose for English at the same time then Hokuto would explain it to him when there were words he couldn't understand.

Even on their walk home, Shime was looking through his flash cards held together by a ring binder. Hokuto moved him away when he might bump into someone or something. Back in his room, Hokuto could not stop worrying about Shime who he thought would probably not get any sleep tonight. He took out his phone, Shime already registered himself on Hokuto's Line account so it was really not a hassle to send him a short message.

_ Are you still up studying?  _ Hokuto sent a message to Shime.

_ Yes :( I wish you were still here with me but that wpuld be asking for too much. _

Hokuto thought long and hard about the pros and cons of letting Shime in to his dorm room but remembering how Shime struggled with math earlier softened his heart a little.

_ I'll unlock my door. Come over. _

Shime knocked on Hokuto's door before he entered the room, peeking a little first while biting his lip before entering. He hugged his math notebook tightly. Taking small steps towards Hokuto's study table, where Hokuto was seated.

"Here," Hokuto said as he stood up and let Shime sit down instead. "I wrote down all the formulas and how you should use them. It's the same problem sets you were struggling with during class and homeworks."

Shime looked up at him while Hokuto was checking if he already had everything written down for Shime. Shime was touched that Hokuto seemed to have been paying attention to him, if he wasn't how could he have known which ones Shime struggled with. He looked back to the notes that Hokuto made, he even used different colored ink for the notes.

"If you have any questions I'm just over here at my bed."

Shime nodded in response and Hokuto simply ruffled his hair before sitting down on his bed. Maybe having his desk next to the bed was a good set up for days like this, but it wasn't like he was planning on letting Shime study over at his room all the time. Maybe just for exam weeks.

It was getting late into the night, Hokuto glanced over at Shime who had his eyes closed and seemed to be nodding off to sleep.

"Shime," Hokuto took the pen from his hand before he accidentally pokes himself. "You better get some sleep. If you end up oversleeping tomorrow you might miss our test."

"Hokuto," Shime held onto both sleeves of Hokuto's sweatshirt. "I won't lock my door. Please wake me up tomorrow."

Hokuto couldn't figure out if Shime's eyes were watering from sleepiness or nervousness for tomorrow. Hokuto sighed, he never thought he'd actually end up caring about someone else. He caressed Shime's hair in hopes to comfort him a little.

"Okay. Okay. Just… go get some rest already."

Shime nodded and fixed his stuff. "Thank you, Hokuto. And…" he fidgeted a little in his seat. "If I'm being too much trouble. Tell me, okay?"

"Don't think about those things and focus on the exams."

* * *

The professors shuffled their seats during the exams. Hokuto was able to spot Shime from his seat but Shime didn't glance back at him as he continuously still tried to recall formulas. It was the same during their other exams throughout the day, Shime focused on recalling everything he had studied.

Shime was quiet the whole day, his lips in a frown. Usually, it was Shime who ends up following behind where Hokuto goes but this time Hokuto ended up following after Shime. Not a word was exchanged between the two of them. Hokuto was never one to start up a conversation, it was always Shime.

They ended up in an all you can eat cake buffet. Shime filled his tray with as many cakes as he could before taking a seat. Shime ate his feelings out, still not the bright person he usually was. Hokuto got a few cakes himself but he couldn't help but be distracted by the way Shime, despite being in a bad mood, was still adorable with some icing all over his lips.

"Shime, if you eat any more cake you might not be able to have dinner anymore." Hokuto voiced out his concern as he tried to pry the fork from Shime's hand but Shime was able to pull it away before Hokuto could take it.

"This is my dinner." Shime stood up and got some more cakes.

When Shime finally decided he had his fill, it was Hokuto's turn to insist something. He stood to block Shime from getting up from his chair until he finished a whole 350ml bottle of water. They walked back to the dorms in silence. Hokuto was a little hungry as he did not have as much cake as Shime did so after he had put down his stuff, he went out again to buy some food from the nearby convenience store.

Hokuto walked back to the dorms with his onigiri and miso soup in a bag. When he passed by the dorm lobby he found three male students who seemed to have cornered someone, he caught a glimpse of the hair of the boy who was cornered and it was the same shade as Shime's. Hokuto walked back, it was Shime who got cornered by three other students.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Hokuto butted in and the three guys stepped back to make space for him as he stood beside Shime.

"We were just asking him to come to a party with us since it is Friday night and all." One of the guys spoke up.

"Hmmm," Hokuto eyed all of them from head to toe. He was confident he could take them all on his own just in case. "Do you want to go party with them?" Hokuto slouched down a little so he was seeing eye to eye with Shime.

It showed in Shime’s eyes and the way he quickly shook his head that Shime didn't want to go. Shime held on to Hokuto's jacket, hands shaking a little. He was already telling the three guys no from the start but they just tried to convince him to go with them.

"Well, I guess you have your answer then." Hokuto looked over at the three guys again. "Shime doesn't want to go. So, go and enjoy yourselves at the party." Hokuto put his arm over Shime's shoulder and half dragged him out of the lobby.

Hokuto held Shime close as they walked back to their dorm room. Gently rubbing Shime's shoulder to calm him down. Hokuto only let go of him when they were finally in front of their doors.

"What were you doing out anyway?" Hokuto didn't even notice his frustrated tone until Shime mouthed an apology.

"I knocked on your door but there was no answer." Shime fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

Hokuto sighed. "You could have messaged me instead. What if I was just showering and wasn't out."

Shime bit his lip and looked down on the floor. Not really knowing what he should say.

"I'm not mad, okay?" Hokuto tried to rid Shime of his worry. "Just… you had a long day, Shime. Maybe you should go get some rest already"

Shime nodded and went inside his room.

* * *

A week has passed, exam results are going to be given out today. Shime was restless again and didn't open his exam results. He merely shoved his exams inside his bag, telling Hokuto he'd look at them when they get back to the dorms. They had ramen for dinner before going back to the dorms.

Hokuto had just gotten out of his shower when there was a knock on his door. He put on his sweatpants and didn't bother putting on a shirt first because he already knew no one else would come to his room but Shime.

When he opened his door, Shime immediately shoved his face on Hokuto's chest and wrapped his hands around Hokuto as he cried his eyes out and the only audible words Hokuto heard was "I failed math."

Hokuto closed the door, locking it. Shime just kept crying and crying, his hold on Hokuto getting tighter. Hokuto lifted him up a little so Shime's feet was on top of his, he half carried Shime to his bed. Shime was not letting go of him and they lay on Hokuto's bed. Hokuto caressed his head while whispering words of comfort as Shime just cried and cried until he fell asleep in Hokuto's arm.

Good thing tomorrow was Saturday and they didn't have classes tomorrow. At least Shime could sleep in and not have to attend classes with puffy eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just how lucky could Shime be?


	3. theme park, bears, and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you, Hokuto." Shime said, a warm smile on his face and eyes locking with Hokuto's. "I never imagined university would stress me out so much." He lightly chuckled. "Thank you for today. For trying to take my mind off of things for a while. I really had fun."
> 
> "I had fun too." Hokuto admitted. "It's good to do this once in a while. You might be getting bored having to always tag along with me at the library on weekends."
> 
> Shime shook his head. "I don't mind. It seems like I really do need the extra study time anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank @oreranoneiro for hearing me out again about this Hokushime theme park day scene 😊
> 
> Here's another snippet of a day in the life of two university students who had just finished exam weeknand faced the results as well.

Shime only had his eyes half opened when he woke up, he thought he might still be dreaming as he was seeing Hokuto's desk in front of him. But then when he shuffled in his position, that's when it hit him, he wasn't laying his head on a pillow but on someone's chest, someone's exposed chest. His eyes grew wide and when he looked up, he was greeted by Hokuto's sleeping face.

"Aaaahhh!" Shime shouted and pulled away from Hokuto so fast he kicked Hokuto awake.

"Why are you shouting?" Hokuto's voice was a little groggy as he sat up on the bed, the blanket slipping off of him exposing his half naked body.

"Why are you half naked?!" Shime was in panic and covered his eyes with both his hands.

It was not like the sight of Hokuto's exposed chest and chiseled abs was such a bad thing to look at this early in the morning. But it was just that he was still half asleep and couldn't even remember why he was in Hokuto's room in the first place it was too much for him to handle.

"Could you stop shouting? Someone might report a ruckus and the dorm manager might have to make a visit." Hokuto got off the bed and walked over to his dresser.

When the bed shifted from the loss of Hokuto's weight, Shime thought it was alright to open his eyes again. But he was wrong, utterly wrong, as Hokuto's back was a whole different sight than his abs but a sight nonetheless and Hokuto's sweatpants was hanging low it exposed the band of his boxers.

"Please just put a shirt on." Shime buried his face on Hokuto's pillow.

Hokuto groaned, not liking being ordered around when he just woke up. "Whose fault is it really that I wasn't able to put on a shirt before sleeping? And even kicked me awake at 7 in the morning on a weekend."

The bed shifted again when Hokuto sat down on the edge of it, his back turned to Shime as he fiddled with his phone.

"I'm clothed now and you need not to shout anymore."

"I'm sorry." Shime said as he sat up. "I was shocked…"

"Heh~ you don't say." Hokuto was being sarcastic to lighten up the mood a little but when he turned around to look at Shime, a pout on his face while he fidgeted with the blanket, Hokuto felt a little guilty. "Hey, come on, I'm just messing with you."

"It's not funny." Shime hid behind the blanket.

Hokuto tried to pry the blanket out of his grip but Shime tried to put up a fight, they might rip it so Hokuto just gave up and sighed.

"Go and take a bath. Make yourself presentable and meet with me here when you're done. Let's go somewhere today."

"Where?" Shime peeked out a little from the blanket.

"Breakfast first then somewhere we could rid you of that frown on your face." Hokuto got up and headed for his bathroom. "Get going, Shime."

Shime hurried to his room. He was excited as this was the first weekend they weren't going to spend at the library, at least he hoped it wasn't the library. He dressed himself comfortably but debated whether to use a plain looking jacket or use his jacket with the bear ears on the hoodie. Hokuto always does wear mix and match outfits that were either a hit or a miss so Shime thought that even if he does wear his bear hoodie Hokuto wouldn't say anything about it. He picked up his messenger bag and went over to Hokuto's room, knocking first before coming in, he might not take it anymore if he sees Hokuto half naked again.

Hokuto was seated on his swivel chair, already fully dressed in a black and white layered ensemble that only he could probably pull off. He stood up as soon as he spotted Shime by the door.

"Where are we going?" Shime asked as they walked the hallways of their dorm.

Shime stood so close to Hokuto while walking and only now did Hokuto took notice of how Shime smelled like berries, must be from his soap or shampoo. Nonetheless, it was a scent that Hokuto ended up liking.

"You'll know when we get there but first, breakfast."

They had breakfast at a nearby diner. Hokuto didn't bulged no matter how much Shime pestered him to tell him where they were going. Hokuto simply shrugged the question off and continued eating his meal. Not even Shime's pout made him change his mind about keeping where they were going from Shime.

\----------

"Wah~ a theme park? Really? Really?!" Shime couldn't hide his excitement as he jumped up and down while tugging on Hokuto's sleeves. "Are we really going or just passing by?"

Hokuto raised his eyebrow at him and laughed. "Why would I toy around with you when you're already feeling down?" He walked towards the entrance.

"Wait, don't we need to buy tickets first?"

"I have them here." Hokuto waved his phone around.

"When did you buy them?"

Hokuto actually bought their tickets a week ago, when Shime was so down in the dumps because of exam week. He figured he'd take him here whatever the result of his exams were and Hokuto would just spin his reason to why they were going depending on the results.

But he wasn't going to sell himself out to Shime so he merely shrugged the question off by telling Shime to be quiet as he presented their tickets at the entrance.

Even though Shime avoided large crowds when around campus, he was able to maneuver his way around the theme park with ease. Taking pictures here and there, excitedly pointing things out to Hokuto. Shime didn't seem like a university student who had just had a taste of his first failed exam, right now he just seemed innocent like a child out on a field trip.

"Are you just going to take pictures and not ride any of the attractions at all?" Hokuto asked as Shime stuffed himself up with the bear shaped cotton candy he bought from one of the stalls.

"Hhhmmm I'm not sure what attractions you'd like and which ones you won't like." Shime smiled at him before stuffing himself with cotton candy again and offered some to Hokuto, not backing up until Hokuto took a mouthful of cotton candy.

"Just pick whatever. If I don't like it, then I'll wait for you at the sidelines. If I do, then I'll join you."

Shime finished off his cotton candy first and threw the stick at the nearby trash bin. "The carousel! It's right over there!" He pulled on Hokuto's sleeve as they walked towards the line for the carousel.

Shime rode on the carousel while Hokuto waited for him by the exit gate. Shime looked so innocently pure, fascinated, and even childlike when he waved his hand at Hokuto as he passed him by. If Hokuto took a photo of Shime while riding on the carousel because of how ridiculously adorable he looked was something no one needed to know about.

They had hotdog sandwiches for lunch and when Hokuto asked Shime if he wanted dessert, Shime had a hard time deciding between strawberry ice cream parfait or strawberry crepe. He looked as though he was making one of the toughest decisions of his life when he was merely choosing dessert. He half-heartedly decided to get the strawberry parfait. While waiting for his parfait, Hokuto disappeared from his side.

Shime waited for Hokuto by the ice cream stand while stuffing himself up with his strawberry parfait. Hokuto tapped his shoulder and when he turned around to face him, Hokuto was holding a strawberry and cream crepe. Shime's eyes lit up, mouth still full of his strawberry parfait.

"Figured we could share it." Hokuto coolly said as he help the crepe close enough to Shime's mouth to he could take a bite.

They went around some more. Riding some of the atttaction that caught their attention. Playing some games. Not minding the time at all.

Shime looked over the stuffed toy prizes at the shooting games but walked away without saying a word as he wasn't good with shooting games so he knew he wouldn't be able to win any of them. He tried his luck at the ring toss instead, he tried a couple of times but ended up only winning candies. 

Shime got so engrossed playing that he didn't notice Hokuto was gone again. There were quite a lot of people as it was the weekend so Shime figured Hokuto would find him easily if he didn't move from the last spot where he was when Hokuto was still with him. A furry paw tickled his cheek and Hokuto appeared with a stuffed bear in hand, one like those he saw at the shooting game.

"Here," Hokuto handed him the bear. "It matches your hoodie."

"Thank you." Shime hugged the bear tightly before placing it inside his bag, the head of the bear poking out.

It was getting darker and they decided to ride the ferris wheel last as Shime wanted to see the overview of the theme park lights at night. They sat on either side of the capsule, Shime looking out fascinated by the lights while Hokuto was too distracted watching Shime. Maybe it was a good idea that they went here to take Shime's mind off of things for a while.

"Thank you, Hokuto." Shime said, a warm smile on his face and eyes locking with Hokuto's. "I never imagined university would stress me out so much." He lightly chuckled. "Thank you for today. For trying to take my mind off of things for a while. I really had fun."

"I had fun too." Hokuto admitted. "It's good to do this once in a while. You might be getting bored having to always tag along with me at the library on weekends."

Shime shook his head. "I don't mind. It seems like I really do need the extra study time anyway."

\----------

They had steak for dinner at the nearby restaurant before they headed back to their dorm. Shime might have gotten more tired than he'll admit because on the bus ride back to their dorm he fell asleep, his head resting on Hokuto's shoulder.

"Hokkun says good night." Shime took out his teddy bear and waved its hand to Hokuto before they went in their own rooms.

"Hokkun? You're naming it Hokkun?"

Shime nodded with a smile on his face. "Thanks again for today."

"You're welcome. Go get some rest. You played way too much today so you must be tired."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Hokuto closed the door behind him, locking it before going to his bathroom. To why he took time to comfort Shime today and get his mind off of things, he still doesn't know. For now, all that mattered was they both had fun. Shime was really starting to get inside his walls but maybe if it was Shime, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to pull down his wall a little.


	4. move in with us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello there, Hokuto."
> 
> Hokuto sighed out of frustration on the sight that greeted him in the hallway. It was the same old familiar pink hair and pierced ears he got used to seeing every day after class back in high school.
> 
> "Hello, Juri. How the hell did you know I'm coming out of this room?" Hokuto greeted him back, subtly nudging Shime to stand behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope whoever is reading this enjoys another snippet into the life of two university students and the introduction of additional characters.

"Hey," Shime poked Hokuto's shoulder with his pen when he got back to his seat after submitting his problem set. "You want to watch a movie later? Movie night Friday?" He bobbed his head cutely, effectively getting Hokuto's attention.

"Yeah, sure." 

The two of them fixed their things and put them back inside their bags before leaving the room, it was their last class and Shime couldn't help but skip in his steps. Shime was already thinking about what movie they should watch.

"Hello there, Hokuto."

Hokuto sighed out of frustration on the sight that greeted him in the hallway. It was the same old familiar pink hair and pierced ears he got used to seeing every day after class back in high school.

"Hello, Juri. How the hell did you know I'm coming out of this room?" Hokuto greeted him back, subtly nudging Shime to stand behind him.

"Is that how you should talk to an old friend?" Juri raised his eyebrows. "I have my ways."

"Oh and who might you be?" Flashing his blinding smile as he put an arm around Juri's shoulder was Kenty, he waved his hand to Shime before planting a kiss on Juri's cheek.

"Spare us some of your time?" Juri chewed on his gum while eyeing Shime.

"Catch up some other day?" Hokuto offered.

"I came all the way here from the Architecture department for you to reject me?" Juri scoffed. "Not up for negotiation, Ho - ku - to."

Hokuto sighed before turning around to face Shime. "You have to go back to the dorm without me."

"You can bring him." Kenty popped in a lollipop in his mouth. "Our apartment's very spacious. You want to come, right? You wouldn't want to part with Hokuto on a Friday, right?"

Kenty smiled at Shime, his wide and bright smile that not even Shime could say no to. No one could ever really say no to Kenty when he smiles. Hokuto sighed in defeat, of course the combination of Juri and Kenty always got what they wanted. They even got him to be friends with them even with his strong resolve of not being close to anyone even back in high school so how could someone as soft as Shime be able to say no to them.

Juri unlocked his car. Hokuto opened the door to the backseat, letting Shime in first but when he was about to get inside Kenty intercepted and Hokuto was forced to sit in the passenger seat.

"Relax," Juri said as he started the engine. "Kenty's not going to eat your little friend…"

"Shime. You don't need to know his full name." Hokuto put on his seatbelt.

"Shime, right. Kenty's not going to eat Shime. He is still pretty full. Right, babe?" Juri winked at Kenty through the rearview mirror and Kenty laughed in response.

* * *

The four of them sat in two different sofas in Juri and Kenty's living room, to why these two had two sofas in their living room was a question Hokuto would ask when Shime wasn't around. Knowing these two, he thought the answer would probably be somewhere along the lines pure and innocent Shime wouldn't be able to handle. Kenty sat with his legs over Juri's lap, not minding at all that they had company.

Shime felt a little out of place, the other three had known each other but he was an intruder. They all sat in silence fiddling with their phones. Shime couldn't stop his eyes from wandering around the interior of the apartment, he was in awe of how perfectly measured everything around the apartment seemed to be and the colors matched really well with each other. It didn't seem like an apartment owned by two university students. It was so different from their dorms.

"Do you want one?" Juri offered Hokuto a cigarette stick before lighting one for himself. Kenty got up and opened the door to the balcony before going back to his sitting position earlier.

Hokuto refused. "You smoke inside?"

"Yeah. It's just me and Kenty here anyways. Since when did you stop smoking?"

Shime tried to hold in his cough caused by the smoke from Juri's lit cigarette but he was unsuccessful. "Sorry." Shime coughed and Hokuto gave him his handkerchief to cover his nose with.

"Oh." Juri put out his cigarette on the ashtray at the center table. "I see."

Shime didn't even know that Hokuto smoked, that was new information for him. He's been following Hokuto around so much but he never once smelled the smoke of cigarettes on him.

"We still have an empty room here if you'd want it, Hokuto." Kenty said without taking his eyes off of his phone, ordering in food for their dinner online. "Babe, I'm craving for Chinese food, that okay?"

"Get me dumplings, okay?" Juri booped Kenty's nose. "You'd have a lot more freedom here than at the dorms, Hokuto. Just look at our kitchen, I doubt you have a place to cook in the dorms." Juri's tone was filled with disgust, he never even experienced life at the dorms as he and Kenty have had this apartment ever since they started university last year.

"I can't really afford the rent." 

"We can make arrangements for that. Or maybe you have other reasons." Juri said while eyeing Shime.

Shime jumped a little in his seat when Juri smirked at him.

"Let me think about it. You know I don't like getting rushed to make decisions." Hokuto shifted in his seat a little to block Juri's view of Shime.

"Would you guys excuse us for a while. I'd like to talk to Hokuto alone." Juri nudged Kenty to take his legs off of his lap so he could get up. "Keep our guest company for a while, babe." Juri gave Kenty a chaste kiss on the lips before he and Hokuto went to the balcony.

Hokuto leaned on the railings and Juri lit a cigarette stick, taking a drag before speaking.

"So, Shime." Juri was nodding his head. "What's up with him? You're acting all protective."

"I don't know how to call it. A friend maybe." Hokuto looked up at the sky, avoiding Juri's gaze. "Shime's Shime."

"I've seen the two of you a couple of times. Around campus." Juri took another drag and blew smoke before offering Hokuto again only to be rejected. "I just didn't really think you'd go making friends again after…" Juri furrowed his brows, not really wanting to continue.

"Not after Taiga?" Hokuto finished his sentence for him.

"I just don't want to see you in that state again. But at the same time I wouldn't want you closing up your world and not letting anyone in." Juri looked behind them, Kenty and Shime were chatting happily about something on Kenty's phone inside. "It seems like he's already bonding with Kenty."

"Shime has his way to make you like him." Hokuto turned around to watch Shime and Kenty too. "I really don't know yet what this is. I just can't leave him alone."

"Just don't forget that Kenty and I are here for you." Juri tapped Hokuto's shoulder. "You are not alone. You're in this friendship forever, no matter how much you feel like puking when we get overly romantic, we're in your life forever."

* * *

Shime talked about Kenty's movie recommendations as he and Hokuto made their way back to their dorm. They stopped by a diner to grab some dinner first and bought some snacks. After they both showered, Shime went over to Hokuto's room with his laptop and they watched one of the movies Kenty recommended.

Shime's laughter sounded like the best melody Hokuto has heard in the past year. This thing with Shime, whatever this is, he felt like protecting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I think this AU is starting to have a little more direction than when I first started working on this. This is a very self-indulgent university AU and I am using pairings that I haven't encountered that much.
> 
> Shoutout to @oreranoneiro the main person supplying me with HokuShime info and for giving me her thoughts on some things and also to @KenTiaTimes as this is a JuriKen content I hope she'd like. This is me sending some love to these two lovely girls.


	5. home cooked meals and futons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watched a couple of movies. No one noticed how late it got, it was already past the curfew at Hokuto and Shime’s dorm and they both did not bring a pass with them so they will not be able to go back anymore.

Shime was slouched down on the desk with a pout on his face as he swirled his pen in his hands. Letting out a deep sigh before turning his head to look out the window. Their worksheet for math today was done by pairs and because Hokuto was good with math they had a few minutes left before class ended when they submitted their worksheet so they had to stick around the lecture room.

"What's bothering you?" Hokuto asked without taking his eyes off of the book he was reading.

Shime let out another heavy sigh. "I miss home cooked food."

"Then why not go home tomorrow? It is a Saturday." Hokuto said in his matter of fact tone.

"I don't want to. I might have too much fun there and I won't ever return to the hellish torture of university." Shime pouted.

"But you really want a home cooked meal?"

Shime weakly nodded, eyes like a puppy's who is waiting for food from his owner, and lips still in a pout.

"Then let's have some later."

"But how," Shime sat up. "We're not allowed to cook at the dorms."

"I know a place. We might have to buy ingredients that would be enough to feed four people."

Shime tilted his head, confused where they would be going but then he remembered Hokuto's friends he met last week.

* * *

Juri was taking his sweet time planting kisses on Kenty, hand travelling all over Kenty's body, and savoring the lovely sounds coming out from his boyfriend when he pays extra attention to the spots he knew he liked. Kenty pulled off Juri's shirt before he locked lips again with Juri, tongues battling for dominance, Juri hoisting up Kenty's leg over him before grinding him, both their cocks getting hard from the friction and only their boxers hindered their skin to skin contact.

Juri was playing around with the hem of Kenty's boxers when the doorbell rang. Clicking their tongues from frustration, they ignored it and went back to their messy kissing. It rang a couple of times again.

Juri groaned out of frustration. "Babe, did you order food?"

"My appetite right now is not exactly for food." Kenty bit his lip while he ran a finger up and down Juri's cock.

They were both determined to ignore the door but whoever was on the other side was persistent and kept ringing the doorbell. Juri got up and wore his bathrobe. He peeked through the peephole first to see who it was before opening the door.

"This better be worth it, Matsumura." Juri said as he let them in. "You caught us at a bad time."

"You go on ahead with your business. I just need your kitchen."

"Is that Hokuto?" Kenty called out from the bedroom. He wore his robe too and came out of their room. "Shime!" Kenty ran to hug Shime from excitement, forgetting that he was still sporting a hard on.

Shime flushed when he felt Kenty's hard erection against him and thankfully Juri pulled off Kenty from him.

"Babe, we better get dressed. We have guests."

Hokuto and Shime went to the kitchen. Hokuto asked Shime to wash the vegetables they bought while he rummaged through the cupboards to look for the things he needed to cook their meal. Juri and Kenty emerged from their bedroom fully clothed this time. 

"Shime, leave the cooking to these guys and come with me to the living room. Juri bought me this delicious strawberry shortcake yesterday, let's munch on it while watching a movie." Kenty said.

Shime looked up at Hokuto, as if he was asking permission to go with Kenty.

"Go ahead. Kenty doesn't really take no for an answer when it comes to movies and cakes." Hokuto took over washing the vegetables. 

"Hey," Juri called out before the two left the kitchen. "You two better leave room for dinner and not stuff yourselves with too much cake."

"Yes. Yes. Don't take your frustrations out on us. Take it out on Hokuto, it's his fault anyway" Kenty chuckled as he and Shime headed to the living room.

"And you," Juri pointed the knife at Hokuto before he started peeling the carrots. "What's up with the sudden urge to cook here anyway. You didn't even message first."

"I'm sorry we walked in when you were about to devour your boyfriend but I just really wanted a home cooked meal. I haven't had one since classes started." Hokuto plugged in the rice cooker.

"You or Shime?" Juri has always been intuitive about things that Hokuto merely shrugged to avoid the question. "If you move in with us you two could have home cooked meals anytime you want."

"Or I could just get Kenty give Shime a copy of the keys. He seems quite fond of him."

Juri chuckled. "He is. But if Shime is the reason you're staying at the dorms, then he can also move in here. The vacant bedroom is big enough to fit two beds, study desks, and two dressers. There's still a lot of space in the living room for study desks."

"How could the two of you even afford this?" Hokuto circled his finger around.

"Kenty's modeling contract, my radio show gigs, and sideline designing from time to time." Juri handed the vegetables over to Hokuto and washed the meat before cutting it up. "If you're worried about rent and stuff we'd just figure things out once you're decided."

“I’ll think about it, okay?” Hokuto focused on cooking their food.

Juri eventually stopped helping him and chatted about some sidelines he and Kenty does for fun and money from time to time. When Hokuto was just about to be done cooking curry, Juri set the plates up for the four of them. The table was big enough to fit all four of them and Juri and Kenty both have enough utensils as though they were prepared to have guests anytime, which was strange considering they claimed they have never thrown a party here before or whatever.

* * *

The four of them chatted happily while eating dinner. Kenty and Juri got to know Shime a little better as they bombarded him with one question after another, Shime has good communication skills and can keep the conversation rolling when he’s comfortable enough to the people he was talking to. Since these two were Hokuto’s friends, Shime wanted to get to know them better as he knew he might be seeing a lot of them and Hokuto seemed to not mind it at all, he was even joining in the conversation. Shime was seeing a different side of Hokuto again, a Hokuto who doesn’t stop talking once he gets going.

“I missed your cooking, Hokuto! You should really consider moving in with us” Kenty said nonchalantly as he ate one spoonful after another of their dinner. “Good change from all those tomato-based food you usually cooked before when the three of us and Taiga hung out.”

The room suddenly fell silent when Taiga’s name was suddenly thrown into the conversation. Hokuto cleared his throat and Juri seemed to have wanted to drown himself with the water he was drinking from the glass. Shime noticed that Hokuto tensed up a little and shifted in his seat from the mention of the name.

“Ah I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned Taiga - ”

“Please, stop!” Shime cut Kenty off and his tone sounded annoyed and no one expected to hear Shime talk in such a tone as he was always either shy or bright, but never pissed off.

All eyes fell on Shime who was gripping on his utensils.

Shime blinked rapidly as if he was getting out of a trance and slowly softened his grip on his utensils. “Ah, I’m sorry. I’m sorry…”

Kenty cleared his throat. “It’s okay, right guys?” 

“Oh right, strawberries. Dessert. I saw some in the bags you guys brought with you and placed it in the fridge.” Juri stood up and took the strawberries out.

Kenty also stood up and helped Juri wash the strawberries before they transferred it to a plate.

“Hey,” Hokuto turned to face Shime who looked like he really regretted what he did. “Hey, come on. It’s okay. If you hadn’t said that I would have said it myself.”

Kenty tried shifting their talk back to movies and dramas they have seen recently and recommended things to each other. They were at least able to put what just happened behind them. Juri and Hokuto was left to clean up again as Kenty dragged Shime to the living room to show him the drama he was recently streaming.

“Have you ever told Shime about Taiga?” Juri asked as he was drying the dishes, keeping his voice low to make sure only Hokuto could hear him.

Hokuto shook his head, he was sure he has never mentioned it to Shime. It never came up in any of their conversations. “You know I never talk about Taiga and what happened. I don’t want to remember it.”

“Well, we did act a little weird with just the mention of the name. Maybe Shime noticed that you tensed up.” Juri dried his hands as they finished. “Are you two staying over tonight? The guest room is empty and we have an extra futon.”

“And risk having to hear you and Kenty through the wall. No thanks.” Hokuto tapped Juri by his shoulder before joining Shime and Kenty at the living room.

They watched a couple of movies. No one noticed how late it got, it was already past the curfew at Hokuto and Shime’s dorm and they both did not bring a pass with them so they will not be able to go back anymore.

“Guess you’ll be joining us tonight after all.” Juri smirked at them and Hokuto could only shake his head in response.

How could they even leave now, apart from not bringing their pass, Shime was already knocked unconscious on the sofa. Kenty laid out the futons in the guest room while Juri cleaned up the mess they made at the living room, throwing their take-out boxes and wiping the center table clean.

Kenty and Juri went back to their room first, giggling all the while they walked and Hokuto groaned loud enough for them to hear his disgust. At least there were two futons for Shime and Hokuto. Hokuto carried Shime to the guest room. Shime shuffled a little under the blanket when Hokuto laid him down but he didn’t wake up. 

Hokuto laid on the futon next to Shime’s. He swept Shime’s bangs away and thought back to what happened earlier, they’ve been hanging out for three months now and that was the first time he heard Shime raise his voice. It puzzled him why Shime reacted that way but sleep soon took over his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'd enjoy another snippet in their life and a little JuriKen thirst scene for all those who might have wanted a little [you know who you are].
> 
> Shoutout to @Ryoko_Nishikido and @MochiToriJE for putting up with me and my random crumb sendings through DMs :)


	6. Kids, Nursery Rhymes, and a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aren't you joining us?" Shime asked.
> 
> "Oh, dear boy," Juri patted Shime's head. "My appetizer is waiting for me at my room so maybe not."
> 
> "Let's go, Shime. Let's leave the mess to Juri to clean up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just had a passing thought that Hokuto, Shime, and a kid together in one scene would look cute. At first this chapter really was supposed to focus on them getting a part time job but I had a change of heart and inserted a scene with a kid in it. I haven't really had much progress with the plot of this yet but I am dropping hints little by little maybe it's just not reflecting that well, I'm still trying to establish the relationship between Hokuto and Shime, the chapters are pretty short and could really all just be lumped up by pairs haha.
> 
> Thank you for checking this out and I hope you enjoy another day in their life.

Hokuto woke up and found Shime in his arms, he was puzzled as he remembered keeping a considerable distance between them when he went to bed last night so how did they end up in the middle of one futon. Shime shuffled a little before slowly opening his eyes, he looked up at Hokuto and smiled as if he wasn't bothered by the lack of space between them.

Shime rolled to the other side of the futon and stretched out before sitting up. "Good morning, Hokuto." He greeted him.

Hokuto blinked rapidly before he answered. "Good morning, Shime. I'm sorry about… well, invading your personal space maybe.

Shime was about to say something but was cut off by a knock on the door. Shime unlocked the door and in came Juri.

"Sorry for interrupting your moment but you two have to go back to your dorm and fix yourselves up. Kenty and I will pick you guys up around 2pm and take you to your part time jobs." Juri said as he leaned back on the wall.

"Part time job?" Hokuto raised his eyebrow. "Did you even ask Shime first at least if he wanted one?"

Shine bit his lip, a little guilty it slipped his mind and forgot to tell Hokuto about it. "Actually, Kenty told me about it last week and I said yes. It's just a quaint café, not that crowded so I guess I could handle it."

"But," Juri cleared his throat. "You two won't be working at the same café. Hokuto, you're working somewhere different but still near Shime's. Get a move on you two. Brunch is waiting for you at the kitchen so eat before you leave."

"Aren't you joining us?" Shime asked.

"Oh, dear boy," Juri patted Shime's head. "My appetizer is waiting for me at my room so maybe not."

"Let's go, Shime. Let's leave the mess to Juri to clean up."

  


* * *

"Hokuto, are you sure it's okay to leave all those unwashed dishes?" Shime asked as they walked to the bus stop.

"Juri would be too satisfied to get frustrated over dirty dishes so that's fine."

Hokuto looked beside him but Shime was nowhere to be found. When he turned around and spotted Shime holding a kid's hand as they walked towards Hokuto. Hokuto clicked his tongue, this situation is going to take a chunk of their time for sure so he might as well send a message to Juri about this already.

"Hokuto, this child got lost. He was playing hide and seek with his friends, and now he doesn't know how to get back to the park."

The kid hid behind Shime when Hokuto looked at him, the kid was holding on to Shime's sweater with shaking hands. Hokuto just sighed, he wasn't quite familiar with the area as well so he took out his phone and checked where the nearest park was.

Hokuto didn't even sign up for something like this on a weekend he was supposed to be spending this day reading or resting but instead apart from having an interview later for a part time job he now also has to lead the way to a park he has never been too because Shime found a lost child.

Behind Hokuto, Shime and the kid walked hand in hand. Trying to make the kid feel better, Shime started singing nursery rhymes as they walked. Hokuto has heard Shime sing for their classes before but none of those times could compare to this one right here. In class, Shime chose more emotional songs. But right now Shime was singing in a carefree lighter way and Hokuto forgets their of the same age. It was working well, the kid wasn't sobbing anymore and later joined in with singing with Shime.

They finally arrived at the park, unfortunately, there were no other kids there anymore and the kid's guardian wasn't around either, probably looking for the kid already. The grip of the kid's hand on Shime tightened and he was about to cry when Shime crouched down to talk to the kid at an eye level.

"Your guardian might come back soon. For now, let's play on the seesaw!"

The kid hesitantly nodded, still a little close to tears. Hokuto sat at the nearest bench, he looked like an older brother out with his younger siblings. Hokuto messaged Juri asking for a reschedule to the interviews even just for an hour and explained the situation they were currently in and thankfully Juri was able to do something about it.

Hokuto could hear Shime and the kid laughing together. Looking up from his phone, he saw the two having fun while talking and laughing with each other. Shime was already normally like the sunshine in Hokuto's life and could he shine any more brighter? Shime was just having fun and being carefree as usual but was so gentle with the kid it was a new side of him that Hokuto got drawn into.

Shime and the kid seemed to have tired of the seesaw and joined Hokuto at the bench. The kid was swinging his legs while holding on to Shime's sweater. A woman suddenly approached them and the child ran towards her and hugged her before breaking out into a loud cry.

"Ah, you must be her guardian." Shime greeted the woman politely.

"I'm sorry for the trouble. Thank you for taking care of him."

They exchanged greetings before they all excused themselves. On the way to their dorm, Shime was still humming a nursery rhyme.

  


* * *

"Hokuto, we'll drop off Shime first so you know where you'd pick him up later. I'm friends with both owners of the cafés and they gave you two the same shift schedule." Juri said as they drove off of Hokuto and Shime's dorm.

"I thought it was just an interview?" Hokuto asked.

"No, you guys have the job already."

They dropped off Kenty and Shime first at the café that Shime was going to work at. It looked pretty normal for Hokuto, just your typical cutesy café. Not too far from there, they stopped again. This time it was for Hokuto's part time job.

The owner of the café wasted to time and immediately taught Hokuto about everything around the café. It was just your typical café that played soft jazz music and had some bookshelf filled with books and various board games for customers to use. Hokuto was a fast learner and pretty much understood everything at once, he wasn't tasked to cook or make drinks yet as it was his first day so mostly they focused on him serving the guests for today.

After his shift, he headed for the café Shime was working at. Thinking it was just a typical café Hokuto decided to go inside and wait for Shime inside instead of standing out in the cold. It took him by surprise that when he entered the café the interior looked like the inside of a castle you'd see in a typical shoujo manga anime.

"Good day, master!" He was greeted by the receptionist that wore an outfit similar to a maid costume straight out of an anime, puffed skirt and frills and all that. "Would you like a seat at the bar or are you waiting for company?"

"Ah, Hokuto." Shime called out to him.

Hokuto took a step back, a reaction that he had from pure shock. Shime was dressed in a prince-like costume that fit him so well it was like it was made for him.

"I'm just going to change, okay? I won't take long." Shime waved goodbye before going to the back.

Hokuto changed his mind and waited outside instead. Too much was going on inside the café that he couldn't stay inside for another minute. Looking at the exterior of the café, he never would have imagined it looked like that. Shime was all smiles as he went out. They walked side by side to the nearest train station.

Thankfully they were able to sit down, their legs were a little tired as they both had to stand for four hours straight because of their part time job. They had food delivered to their dorm instead of stopping by somewhere, they ate inside Hokuto's dorm room.

"How was your first day?" Shime asked halfway through their dinner.

"It was fine. The owner will teach me how to operate the coffee maker tomorrow."

"Let's exchange shift schedules!" Shime suggested and Hokuto nodded in response. "Hey, we pretty much have the same shifts, except for Sunday."

"Shime, I think Kenty and Juri got us these part time jobs to make sure we have enough money to move in with them." Hokuto decided this will be a good time to talk about it. Juri didn't say anything but he just knows Juri has an agenda.

Shime nodded his head. "Kenty told me that. That I should try to convince you about moving in with them."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

Shime looked down, not meeting Hokuto's eyes before he answered. "I wanted you to make a decision without my influence. If you ask me to come with you, I'd say yes. If you don't then I'll see you at the university. Either way it wouldn't be the end of our friendship, right?" As he went on talking his voice got lower and lower.

This was it now, he and Shime were friends. Shime had become a part of his daily life already even Hokuto was shocked at himself that he was taking Shime into consideration about moving in with Juri and Kenty.

"If you want to come, we should probably move there before finals week. But if you want to stay here at the dorms, I'll move out after finals week."

"Which would you prefer?" Shime asked in such a low voice Hokuto could almost not hear him.

"I'd rather choose you to come. I don't want to leave you alone here. What would happen to you if you suddenly get cornered again in the lobby?"

"Can we not talk about that?" Shime hid his face behind his hands from embarrassment.

"So? Are you coming or not?"

Shime felt too touched that Hokuto wanted him to come with him over at Juri's and Kenty's he could just nod as an answer.

"It's settled then. We have to get a move on soon. We only have a month until finals week." Hokuto said nonchalantly as if it was not a big deal.

Was he going to regret getting too attached to Shime? Right now he doesn't really know and it was the least of his concern. For now the only thing clear to him was that he wanted to keep Shime close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking this out! Thoughts?


	7. Welcome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokuto closed his eyes. What drove Shime to do what he did? Probably, the alcohol and exhaustion. But what drove him to respond? Hokuto doesn’t want to touch that subject while drunk, better just let sleep take over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is really raw so if there are any typos forgive me. No random rambling today because I really have nothing to say yet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy~~~

Hokuto and Shime ate their lunch at the cafeteria with their laptops in front of them. With the finals fast approaching, another spurt of papers, and them moving to a new place 24hrs doesn't seem to be enough for them. Hokuto was pretty much done with his papers but Shime was a little far from him that he needed to help in out even when Shime refused, Hokuto would sometimes sneak a look when Shime was taking one of his power naps.

"So," Kenty and Juri sat down on the same table as them. Kenty sipping his iced americano and Juri grinning widely at both Shime and Hokuto. "We got you guys twin beds as a housewarming present." 

Juri pulled out his phone and showed a photo of the room Hokuto and Shime were going to move into. The beds were on opposite sides of the room, parallel to each other.

"Kenty didn't want you guys to sleep on futons and I agree with him."

Hokuto let out a sigh. "You do know that we can't pay you yet, right? And knowing the two of you that's probably not a cheap ass bed."

Kenty chuckled. "Money's not a problem. As Juri said, it's a housewarming gift from us to you guys."

“Where did you guys get the money to pay for these things?” Shime innocently asked as he ate another spoonful of his omelette rice.

“Oh, honey, maybe next time we’d make use of your pretty face too, huh?” Juri winked at Shime and it made Shime jumped a little in his seat. Juri chuckled, he does this sometimes to Shime just to get the little reactions from him. “Photography students have money to burn. Kenty and I just had to pose for some photos and we were paid more than enough to afford to buy beds for you guys and book a moving company for this weekend.”

“You guys better get moving with your packing.” Kenty chimed in. “We’ll have a housewarming party just the four of us this weekend, okay? We’ve already stocked up on food for that. Oh, also, if you want to move the bed together that’s perfectly fine or better yet, we could still exchange them for one queen-sized bed for you to share.” Kenty was looking directly at Shime, intently watching as Shime blushed from what he had just said.

“Guys, stop it, okay? Shime might combust in his seat.” Hokuto wasn’t even looking at them anymore, too focused on finishing up his paper. “Honestly, thank you for all the help and letting us stay at your apartment. The dorms are pretty good too but I do miss eating home cooked meals.”

Both Juri and Kenty shrugged at Hokuto’s mention that the dorms were good. This was even the first day the two have been to the cafeteria and actually sit and talk, they never once had a meal in the cafeteria, not even when they were freshman. Hokuto was aware of the fact that these two never really liked the idea of shared spaces, what with all the updates he get on their groupchat. Juri and Kenty were both really excited with the fact that Hokuto was going to the same university as them but were quite disappointed he had chosen to live in the dorms rather than with them.

Whatever really did convince Hokuto to move in with them, finally, they didn’t really care. If it was with their persuasion, or the fact that they got Hokuto an okay paying part time job, or was it really just having a kitchen, or if it has something to do with Shime, they didn’t care. The only important thing was that they were able to keep Hokuto close.

* * *

Shime was quiet for the rest of the day and Hokuto thinks it was not just because of the ton of work they have for their classes. They both didn't have shifts for work today so after their class they headed back to their dorm, they got started packing as they only had three days left until the weekend comes.

They had food delivered over and ate at Hokuto's dorm room. Shime was quiet up until they finished eating.

"Hokuto," Shime's voice was troubled. "Is it really okay? I mean, Juri and Kenty…" Shime couldn't really find the right way to tell Hokuto was what troubling him.

Hokuto had some idea, after all, Shime just recently met both Juri and Kenty and he knew those two could be a little too much sometimes. He knew because that was how he felt too back in their high school days. He was overwhelmed with Juri and Kenty's way of showing their love, even more so when they started really dating.

"They can be overwhelming when showing their love towards people they value. You better get used to them soon, they don't know when to stop." Hokuto caressed Shime's hair to comfort him a little, spending so many days when Shime, he already knew that this eased up Shime sometimes.

"But they just met me."

"Kenty dotes on you, Juri's getting a little jealous because he mentions you too much." Hokuto lightly chuckled but Shime pouted and looked even more troubled now. "Shime, you're my important friend…"

At the mention of the word friend, Shime's expression lightened up a little and he looked over at Hokuto. "Can you say that again?"

Hokuto chuckled, amused at how simple things like this was able to lift up Shime’s mood. Although, knowing himself, this was probably a big thing as he didn’t really let anyone in that easily. But Shime was different, with Shime he thought everything would be alright. Shime who had been stuck with him from the first day of school and now they were nearing the finals week of the semester.

“You’re an important friend, Shime. Juri and Kenty probably noticed it before I did that’s why they dote on you so much.”

Blush crept up Shime’s face and he didn’t know how to respond anymore. So he did the only thing he could think of right now. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I still need to pack.” Shime walked out of Hokuto’s room without even waiting for a reply from Hokuto

* * *

“Welcome home to Hokuto and Shime!” Juri shouted as they bumped their bottles together for the 9th time tonight. 

The center table of their living room was now crowded with empty beer bottles and different platters of food that were almost wiped clean. Hokuto and Shime has not even unboxed most of their stuff yet but Kenty and Juri were too persistent with this welcome party that they had to put organizing their things on hold for now.

Hokuto noticed Shime was already fighting the urge to fall asleep, possibly from all the alcohol he had consumed. He watched as Shime’s eyes grew wide when Juri and Kenty suddenly had a live make out session in front of them, seemingly forgetting they had company. Hokuto nudged Shime to get his attention.

“Let’s take that as our cue to go back to our room.”

Hokuto helped Shime to get up from the floor, it was not like Hokuto was any better at handling liquor but Shime had a lot more to drink than him. Shime was stumbling as they walked to their room that Hokuto had to hold him by his waist.

Hokuto tucked Shime in his bed, all the while Shime was smiling to him like a little child. Hokuto laughed and ruffled Shime’s hair.

Hokuto slipped into his own bed, closing his eyes as he waited for sleep to take over him. It was a long day, from the moving to the welcome party where they talked too much Hokuto felt like it was the first day they were all meeting all over again. With his eyes closed, Hokuto felt a weight on him and he thought it was just either Kenty or Juri fooling around with him again so he didn’t bother opening his eyes until he felt a soft kiss on his lips. It felt different, it wasn’t hurried or hard or sloppy like the kisses Juri and Kenty does when they’re drunk. This kiss was softer and gentler.

Hokuto opened his eyes and was shocked to see Shime on top of him. Shime pulled away and smiled at Hokuto as if it was no big deal, his eyes were half opened and Shime leaned down to kiss Hokuto again, threading his hands on Hokuto’s hair. Hokuto gave in and kissed him back. Hokuto’s hand seemed to move on their own, one cupping Shime’s face and the other holding on to his waist. Hokuto knows Shime was drunk and this might be considered as taking advantage of him but he couldn’t stop. Kissing Shime was different from kissing Kenty or Juri, for one Shime’s mouth seemed to be smaller, Hokuto couldn’t exactly pry Shime’s lips open afraid he’d hurt him. Kissing Shime reminded him of kissing Taiga and a surge of passing thoughts of Taiga streamed in his mind that he had to pull away.

“Hokuto?”

Gently, Hokuto laid Shime down on his bed, pulling the blanket over to cover both of them. “You’re drunk, Shime. It’s best you sleep now.”

Shime snuggled close to Hokuto, he tried to see if Hokuto would move away. He put his arm over Hokuto’s waist and he could feel the other let out a deep sigh. Still, Hokuto gave in and pulled Shime in an embrace. Shime smiled, relieved that Hokuto was beside him, and before long he drifted off to sleep.

Hokuto closed his eyes. What drove Shime to do what he did? Probably, the alcohol and exhaustion. But what drove him to respond? Hokuto doesn’t want to touch that subject while drunk, better just let sleep take over him.


	8. the past shows up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokuto closed his eyes, was it from pain? Was it because he gave up trying? He doesn’t know, but he was too exhausted and drifted to sleep. When he woke up, he was alone inside a room, which he figured was probably a motel room, beside his bed was a bunch of first aid and some clothes was laid out for him. There was a note on top of the clothes saying everything was paid for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I'm getting a little movement with my plot, right? After eight chapters~ A certain someone finally shows up but not much is said of him yet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

_ Hokuto felt a piercing pain on his skin, the one you normally felt when someone was cleaning your wounds. He tried to open his eyes, it was too swollen and the scars around it hurt when he tried and he could only open them slightly. His eyesight was too blurry he couldn’t really see who was tending to his wounds or where he was. But his back felt something soft so he figured he might no longer be at the alley where he passed out. _

_ “Don’t try to open your eyes,” A guy’s voice said. “It might hurt you. And also, I’m sorry for suddenly bringing you at my place, but your wounds need to be treated as soon as possible. The place you passed out made me think you got involved with some bad people, so you I figured you might not want to be taken to the hospital.” _

_ “Who are -” Hokuto was about to ask but he couldn’t hold back his groan anymore when he felt a piercing pain not only in his skin but it seemed to have entered his muscles. _

_ “You have some pretty deep cuts. Don’t move around too much. I’ll be done soon.” _

_ Hokuto closed his eyes, was it from pain? Was it because he gave up trying? He doesn’t know, but he was too exhausted and drifted to sleep. When he woke up, he was alone inside a room, which he figured was probably a motel room, beside his bed was a bunch of first aid and some clothes was laid out for him. There was a note on top of the clothes saying everything was paid for. _

* * *

It was that dream again. Even until now Hokuto had no idea who was it that cleaned his wounds that time. Hokuto woke up and the first thought he had was to pull in Shime close, holding him as though he was afraid of something. It must have been from him suddenly pulling Shime that Shime woke up.

“Hokuto,” Shime was alarmed, he could feel that Hokuto was breathing heavily. “What’s wrong?”

Hokuto shook his head, he knew Shime could probably feel it with little to no distance between them. “It’s nothing.” He let go of Shime and sat up.

“Wait,” Shime furrowed his brows. “How did I end up here?” Shime scratched his head as he tried to remember what happened last night.

Shime looked genuinely troubled trying to figure it out that Hokuto couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I really can’t remember much of last night. Oh god, did I cause any trouble?” Shime looked up at Hokuto.

“You kissed me last night.” 

Shime’s eyes widened and he gasped out loud, his face turning a shade of red. Hokuto laughed at him and ruffled his hair.

“I’m kidding, okay?” Hokuto got off of his bed. “Do you have a shift at work later?”

“Same time as yours.”

“I’ll get breakfast started. Help in cleaning up the living room. Juri and Kenty might still be asleep.

* * *

Shime was spacing out at work. When he wasn’t serving drinks or taking orders his mind drifted to what Hokuto said earlier and he tried to remember what happened last night, did he really kiss Hokuto?

“Shime,” His boss called his attention. “Someone is requesting for you. The blond boy at table fifteen.”

“Ah, okay. How many minutes will this one be?”

“He bought a lot of snacks for all other customers just to get enough points for 30-minutes with you. I don’t think he’s a creep though but if he were, you know the signal.” His boss said. “I’m sorry, I know your shift is about to end.”

“No worries. Just tell Hokuto to wait a little in case he comes in.”

Shime walked towards table fifteen, the blond man was looking out the window so he could only see the back of his head. But once Shime was close enough, he took a step back, mesmerized by the man’s beauty. To say that this man was beautiful was an understatement, he looked like he was straight out of a magazine, he looked ethereal. Even dressed in simple clothes, an oversized gray shirt and beige pants, this man could get anyone’s attention.

Shime cleared his throat. “Hi, I’m Shime. You requested for me?”

The man looked at him from head to toe and back up again before he scoffed and leaned back on his chair. “I did. Take a seat, have some cake.” The man offered.

The man rested his chin on his palm as he observed Shime. Shime was feeling a little uncomfortable, or maybe he was feeling insecure but either way having someone as beautiful as this man was looking at you would really make you unable to form a coherent thought.

“So,” The man broke the silence between them. “You know Matsumura Hokuto?”

“Ah, are you one of his friends too?” Shime’s voice was shaking a little, this man’s presence made him nervous. And the way he said Hokuto’s name, it felt like there was some sort of familiarity between them.

“Friend?” The man smirked. “Maybe, I am. Maybe, I’m not. Has he not mentioned me to you?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t catch your name.”

“Kyomoto Taiga.” Taiga smiled at him but somehow to Shime it felt as though it was a sinister smile, not a welcoming one at all. But still, Taiga radiated with beauty.

Shime backed a little on his seat. He had heard the name before but he never expected to meet him in person. Let alone Taiga going all the way to his place of work to see him. “What do you want from me?” Shime blurted out without thinking.

“So, tell me. Has he been keeping you close? Or is it your choice to follow him around?” Taiga rested his chin again on his hand, eyes intent on watching Shime’s reactions as he waited for an answer.

“He lets me decide what I want to do.” Shime swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He could feel beads of sweat forming in his forehead, Taiga was making him nervous.

“Do you really think so?” Taiga raised his eyebrows, the tone in his voice was doubtful. It was as if he knew something that Shime didn’t. “You really think you have control over things concerning the two of you?”

“What do you mean?”

Shime was pulled out from his seat before he could finish what he wanted to say and Hokuto was suddenly between him and Taiga.

“What the hell are you doing here, Taiga?” Hokuto was gripping a little too hard on Shime’s hand. His voice was lower than usual and seemingly irritated.

“Careful, Hokuto. We’re in a public space, you wouldn’t want to cause a scene, right?” Taiga leaned back on the chair, resting both his arms at the side armrest of his chair as he looked at Hokuto. “You might be hurting his hand, that’s against the store policy.”

Hokuto let go of Shime’s hand and turned to look at him. “Go get changed, Shime. I’ll wait for you outside.” Hokuto nudged him to go before turning his attention back to Taiga. “You, now, outside.”

Taiga chuckled before getting up from his seat and exited the cafe with Hokuto just a few steps behind him. They walked a little further until they reached an alleyway.

“Don’t come near Shime again.” Hokuto clenched his jaw.

“What’s got you so worked up, Hokuto?” Taiga reached out to Hokuto’s face and dragged his finger over it. “Afraid I might tell him about your past? About you and me? You haven’t changed much, have you, Hokuto?” Taiga caressed Hokuto’s face.

Hokuto swatted off Taiga’s hands. “Don’t touch me.”

“Hokuto,” From a distance Shime called out to him.

“I’ll say it again. Don’t come near Shime again. You hear me?” Hokuto said in a low voice so that only Taiga could hear him before he walked away.

“You’re not in any position to tell me what to do, Hokuto.” Taiga said, loud enough for Hokuto to hear but not loud enough for Shime to hear.

“Let’s go, Shime.”

Hokuto held Shime by his wrist as he started walking away from the alley towards the bus stop. Hokuto was walking so fast Shime was tripping on his feet from trying to keep up with him. On their way home, Hokuto was quiet. This wasn’t so unusual as Hokuto would rather really talk when it was just them, but the air felt too heavy for Shime that even he couldn’t talk.

Even when they arrived him, Juri and Kenty greeted them in such high spirits but Hokuto didn;t even glance their way and went straight to their bedroom. Shime joined Kenty and Juri in the living room, he didn’t know what he should do right now.

“What happened?” Juri asked Shime.

“Kyomoto Taiga showed up at my work today and was asking me things about me and Hokuto. Hokuto went to pick me up and he was still there. I don’t know what they talked about in the alley while I was changing clothes.” Shime took a deep breath. “What should I do?”

“We wait.” Kenty said. “Well, at least me and Juri should wait. You…”

“You should check up on him when you’ve composed yourself. You look so pale, paler than usual.” Juri commented. “You must have been shocked seeing Taiga and how Hokuto reacted to seeing him. Just… keep it down a little and not push his buttons for now.”


	9. Bruises and Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Believe what you want. It's just something to think about." Taiga stood up. "Just, think about it." He smirked at Shime before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence  
> It's not exactly an intense and vivid scene but there will be violence involved in this part. If you are uncomfortable about anything violent then I'd suggest reading past the scene when Friday rolls in.
> 
> There's a lot of time skips on this one because I think I should really get a move on with the plot already. I'd appreciate some thoughts about the pacing of this story.

Hokuto stayed inside his room. Shime came in to check on him while Juri was making dinner but no matter what he says Hokuto doesn’t respond. Juri gave Shime a tray of food for dinner so he and Hokuto could eat inside their room but Hokuto did not touch his dinner. Hokuto didn’t move from his bed at all since he came home.

Shime woke up the next day with Hokuto already gone, dinner still untouched. Hokuto’s school bag was no longer in the room. In class, Shime tried to talk to Hokuto while waiting for the lecture to start. He waved his hand in front of Hokuto to get him to take off his earphones but Hokuto ignored him. As soon as their lectures end, Hokuto leaves the lecture hall and does not wait for Shime at all, just like he used to for the past months. In between their class, Shime messaged Juri about Hokuto and Juri simply told him to be patient. Shime was not one to stalk people but he couldn’t help but drop by Hokuto’s part time job just to see if Hokuto showed up. Watching him from the store window, Shime could at least see Hokuto acting properly while at work and not causing trouble.

Back at home, Hokuto was still not talking to anyone. He goes straight to his bedroom after his shifts and leaves even before anyone else gets up from bed. This went on for a week, Shime was getting more concerned as their finals week was coming in two weeks. Although, Hokuto was attending classes but Shime had no idea if he was eating his meals or not. He tries to talk to him but Hokuto ignores him, music bleeding through his earphones in class and even through his headphones in their room.

Shime tried his hardest not to break and full on latch at Hokuto until he talked, especially when they were alone in their room. But he had too, he didn't want to push his luck too far. He already thinks that him sending constant messages to Hokuto might already be too much but he wanted Hokuto to know that he cared.

Exam week was about to come, Shime was still preoccupied with thoughts of Hokuto. Juri and Kento were both willing to help out Shime with his reviews as they said it helped them refresh their mind a little as well but they weren’t as gentle as Hokuto when reviewing, they’d scold him and their notes were all messed up unlike Hokuto’s and it was getting hard for him to keep up.

Hokuto doesn’t even glance at any of them when he comes home. He just gets inside his room and never comes out. It was a cycle that repeated for two weeks now. Juri and Kento were both keeping tabs on Hokuto, checking on him in class and his part time job. Observing Hokuto when he goes home. They told Shime to tell them as soon as possible if he notices Hokuto’s things go missing or if he notices something odd about his clothes, signs that Hokuto might have gotten into a fight.

* * *

“Shime,” Juri talked as they were having dinner. “You still sit next to Hokuto in class, right?”

Shime shook his head. “Not since Monday because they shuffle seating arrangements during exams.”

“But before the shuffle, you’re seated next to him, right? While the professor arranges the seats?” Kento clarified and earned a nod from Shime.

“Watch out if he has bruises.” Juri was trying to keep his tone light so as not to alarm Shime too much. “Tell us if you see even a little bruise or cut on Hokuto.”

Shime could only nod in response.

* * *

Friday came. The last day of their finals week. Shime knew Hokuto did not have a shift at work today so he himself went straight home. He was at his wits end, everything be damned already but today he was going to confront Hokuto. He believed that Hokuto shouldn't be facing his demons alone.

Shime walked inside their bedroom and Hokuto was already there, laying in bed. He turned on the lights and not just his bedside lamp this time, still no reaction from Hokuto. He walked towards him, Hokuto had on his headset but Shime was really determined to talk tonight that he gently removed Hokuto's headphones. The bed shifted a little as Shime sat down.

"Hokuto," Shine tried calling his attention first but there was no reaction from Hokuto. "Hokuto, what's on your mind? You can talk to me about anything. I'm here for you."

Still, Hokuto gave no reaction.

Shime shook Hokuto a little. "Hokuto, whatever it is, please it might help if you talk about it. I'll listen to whatever, just please."

Shime kept on shaking Hokuto. And all of a sudden Hokuto pushed him off the bed, pinning him down on the floor, grip tight on his wrist making it hard to move his arm. Tears welled up Shime's eyes as he saw how dark Hokuto's eyes were, they reflected anger. Gone were the eyes that looked at him gently as if he was a fragile doll, the Hokuto in front of him now was a different person.

"Stop acting like you know me because you don't!" Hokuto's grip on Shime's wrist grew tighter and Shime could only whimper from the pain. "I don't need you! I don't need anyone because everyone is bound to leave me anyway!"

"Hokuto," Shime managed to get a word out. "It hurts." He said before breaking down in tears, not knowing if he meant Hokuto's grip hurt or was it his words.

Hokuto rapidly blinked, as if he was just getting back to reality. He let go of Shime's wrist, getting off of him and picking up his wallet and phone on his desk before storming out of the room without saying a single word.

Shime was left there on the floor, stunned, and too weak to move. He just let his tears run down for a while before forcing himself to move, remembering that he had a late short shift at the café today. He washed his face at the bathroom, tried to make himself decent enough for work.

Thankfully, Shime's supervisor sort of picked up that Shime was not in good shaped and only assigned him to refill on stocks and displays for today instead of directly interacting with the customers. That was until he was requested again.

When Shime got to the table, Taiga was there again. Taiga was quick to notice Shime's swollen eyes.

"What do you want?" Shime said in a low voice.

"Is that really the way you should talk to a customer?" Taiga stirred his coffee. "What happened to you?"

"None of your business."

"One more rudeness from you and I'm causing a scene." Taiga threatened. "How's being Hokuto now that he's seen me again?" Taiga was no stranger to the ways he affects Hokuto and with Shime's state right now he doesn't doubt Hokuto was involved. "Do you think Hokuto never influenced you, or the way you see your relationship with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still think Hokuto let's you do what you want?"

Shime reached for the water and drank the whole glass in one go. "He asks me what I would want."

"Looking at you with warm and gentle eyes. Making you feel you could trust him with whatever including your life." Taiga rested his chin on his palm, intently watching Shime's reactions.

It showed on Shime's face how troubled he was and how much he was thinking about everything that has happened so far. Shime wanted to put his trust in Hokuto despite of what happened earlier. He tried to remember their good times. Tried to remember days with Hokuto before Taiga showed up.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Hokuto seemed to have got you pretty hard." Taiga said as he pulled up Shime's sleeves to see his bruise. "That bad, huh?" 

Shime pulled his arm away from Taiga. "What happened to the two of you?" He said the question that had always been bugging him.

"Maybe to put things in perspective, I was once you. Thinking that I could get rid of the gloomy Hokuto and make him feel like life was worth it. But I got tired eventually and slowly walked away. That's when I started thinking how Hokuto manipulated me to thinking I was making decisions and while I was making distance between us, his obsessive tendency became more evident. He got angry that I was hanging out with someone else and that I wasn't telling him everything anymore. It got to the point where Hokuto followed me wherever I go. I just had to get away from him, so even if it meant cutting ties with everyone else, I moved away."

"I don't believe that Hokuto ever manipulated any of us."

"Believe what you want. It's just something to think about." Taiga stood up. "Just, think about it." He smirked at Shime before he left.

* * *

"I told you never to go see Shime again." Hokuto said as Taiga passed by him by alley.

Taiga stopped in his tracks and scoffed. He walked towards Hokuto in the alley, getting into Hokuto's personal space. "It's easy to mess with his head. You're doing me a favor by being a damn good assist too, makes it easier to make up a story he'd believe."

Hokuto grabbed Taiga by the collar of his coat and switched their position so that it was Taiga leaning on the wall. His hands were shaking from anger. "Stop it, Taiga. Stop messing with Shime or any of my friends."

Taiga chuckled and pulled Hokuto in for a kiss, biting his lower lip before pulling away. "Hokuto, if I can't have you I'll pretty much damn well make sure that no one will." Taiga pushed him away, straightening up his coat before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. It's getting a little darker than how it started and I hope I'm not taking things too far.
> 
> If you have any comments, suggestions, or maybe a request you can hit me up at:  
> twitter @geeelatinnn  
> curious cat https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn  
> or you can leave a comment down below


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t come back to sleep at this rate, with his guilt slowly eating up his guts. Hokuto couldn’t help but blame himself, he should have just been honest with Shime from the start rather than dragging him along his dark thoughts again. He even hurt him, what the hell was he thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months of working on this one it has finally reached an end!
> 
> I got a little caught up with my 10 for 10 2020 [self] challenge so it took me a while to get back to this one. I decided that this should be part of my 10 for 10 as the 9th installment [it feels like I'm cheating on my own challenge but really I knew from the start I won't be able to pull it off].
> 
> This has took a turn from being all fluffy in the first few chapters and then ended up with a bit of a dark past and I hope that was still okay. I really had a lot of fun playing around with Hokuto and Shime but some things has to come to an end someday. So here it is, the final chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy what comes ahead! Thank you very much for sticking around and reading this whole 10-chaptered fic, hopefully it was worth your time.

Shime stayed behind at the cafe until closing time. Not really wanting to go home yet, he didn’t even know if he wanted to go home tonight. How was he supposed to face Hokuto? What the hell happened this afternoon? Top things off with what Taiga had told him. Shime doesn’t know what to think of Hokuto anymore but instead of drowning in his thoughts he decided to help out the manager with the monthly inventory.

It was already dark out when he finished, the other establishments were already closed and only the streetlights were illuminating the road. Shime was shocked to see Juri leaning on one of the lamp posts while smoking. Juri waved his hand at him as soon as he saw Shime.

“Hokuto said Taiga might have visited you here.”

Juri and Shime walked side by side. Shime could only nod in response, holding himself back from asking anything unnecessary. He did want to know about Taiga and things, he wanted to clear up his mind. But he doesn’t think he was ready and he didn’t know how to ask it without sounding too nosy. 

Juri turned at the nearest 24/7 diner they could find. “Let’s get some food in you while we talk.”

Juri ordered for the two of them while Shime tried to collect his thoughts. This was the first time he was left alone with Juri, it was usually Kento who talked with him. Somehow, he felt more at ease with Kento but Juri wasn’t so bad too.

“Hokuto thought that it would be better if either me or Kenty talked to you. He’s scared you might not believe him.” Juri started talking. “We should have told you about Taiga earlier. It’s a sensitive issue with Hokuto as we almost lost him because of the things that happened with Taiga. I won’t bore you with everything that happened, it was a lot.”

Shime nodded to show Juri that he was listening, eyes still empty and him not really knowing how to feel about everything just yet. But at least now, he’d get some details.

Juri started talking about their high school years with Hokuto. Juri and Kenty were a year ahead but they became friends with Hokuto when he accidentally stumbled upon Juri and Kenty’s secret hiding place. Taiga was a transferee in Hokuto’s class and Hokuto was his first friend, having to be seated across each other. For a while, Kenty and Juri thought Hokuto was dating Taiga, what with them always being together and Hokuto always at Taiga’s beck and call. Hokuto admitted to them that he had feelings for Taiga. But all of a sudden, Taiga stopped hanging out with Hokuto and started seeing a guy from a different class.

Hokuto was shocked, having not heard anything from Taiga himself who had just suddenly cut him off. Hokuto, Juri, and Kenty knew the guy Taiga was seeing. Who wouldn’t know about the playboy star basketball player anyway? But the three of them knew him a little more than his surface appearance. Hokuto tried to warn Taiga about him but Taiga didn’t listen.

When Kenty and Juri graduated, Hokuto started hanging out with Jesse, a first year student by that time and Taiga did not like seeing them together. Jesse was rejected to join the basketball varsity despite being an MVP in junior high, word around was Taiga got the basketball team to side with him and ban Jesse from joining the varsity and worse, they ostracized Jesse so much he had to transfer out. Everytime Hokuto found out about what was happening to Jesse he got into fist fights, some even resulting in broken bones and Hokuto not even being able to go to school for days, almost not having enough attendance to graduate.

Ever since Jesse transferred out, Hokuto no longer talked to anyone. Even cutting off Juri and Kenty. Still getting into fist fights here and there, especially when Taiga tried approaching him and he decided to ignore him. The more he ignored Taiga, the more he got into fist fights. The worst fight Hokuto got into ended up with him in a stranger’s hotel room, bruises treated already when Juri and Kenty arrived to pick him up. Things calmed down when Taiga moved away.

“That is very different from what Taiga had told me about Hokuto.” Shime kept his eyes on his half-eaten ramen. Trying to wrap up all the information he just got in a short span of time today. Tired from exams, work, and everything else that has been happening.

“Just know that I have nothing to gain for lying to you. And I know Hokuto was a little rough on you earlier, he told us. But he’s sorry, his emotions got the best of him and well maybe he should be the one telling you the rest.”

On their way back home, Shime was quiet. Looking out the window of Juri’s car, still not sure about how to feel about everything yet. The only thing he was thankful for now was that exams are finally over.

Walking inside the apartment, Shime was stunned by the doorway. Still unsure of what he’ll say to Hokuto when he walks into their room and he is still awake. Instead of following after Juri, Shime went out the door.

* * *

Hokut woke up with the continued ringing of his phone. It was dark and the digital clock by his bead read 12:30am. He glanced at Shime’s bed which was empty before picking up his phone.

“Mr. Matsumura Hokuto? You were Shimekake Ryuya’s last call.”

Hearing Shime’s full name kicked Hokuto awake to his senses. “Yes. Yes. Why?”

“Mr. Shimekake passed out and was taken to our clinic. There’s no need to panic, it’s possibly just fatigue. All other vital signs are stable. He just needs to stay overnight for observation and you can visit him tomorrow during visitation hours or when he can get discharged.”

“Thank you for the information.” Hokuto said before the nurse hung up the call.

He couldn’t come back to sleep at this rate, with his guilt slowly eating up his guts. Hokuto couldn’t help but blame himself, he should have just been honest with Shime from the start rather than dragging him along his dark thoughts again. He even hurt him, what the hell was he thinking?

Hokuto knew Shime wouldn’t want to be seen in yesterday’s clothes anywhere, not even when he had just come from the hospital and so he decided to use this time to pack up some stuff for Shime: a change of clothes and other things he might need if the doctor decides Shime should extend his stay. This was the first time Hokuto would see what Shime’s closet looked like inside and he couldn’t help but smile when he opened the door and noticed that Shime had polaroids of himself stuck on the door wearing various outfits.

In one photo, Hokuto’s attention was drawn to the bandana that Shime was holding up. The bandana looked familiar. Hokuto went over to his own closet, he was sure he packed it up as well when he packed all his things for university. And there it was, the exact same bandana tha Shime was holding in the photo. Only now did Hokuto notice the letters embroidered on it, SR. 

But maybe he was just reading too much into one item. It could be quite possible that Shime only has the same bandana as the person who treated his wounds way back then. It was a bandana, that was pretty common, right? 

Hokuto finished up packing things for Shime. He set an alarm on his phone in case he falls asleep.

* * *

Hokuto walked in the clinic and was escorted to Shime’s room. Shime was looking out the window, his eyes a little bit dull and face as if he was deep in thought. The nurse left them to themselves to attend to the other patients in the ward.

“Hey.” Hokuto said as he took the seat beside Shime’s bed. “How are you feeling?” 

“Hokuto, you came.” Shime smiled at him, though not as wide as usual but still it didn’t look like he hated him. Although there was a hint of nervousness in Shime’s voice. “It’s just fatigue. Man, Juri and Kento sure are strict with the reviews.” He nervously chuckled.

Hokuto pushed the chair closer and reached for Shime’s hand. “You don’t have to force it, Shime. I know there’s something bothering you. You have that face on.”

“What face? The one like yours the first time we met at the lecture room? A face like nothing good ever happens?” Shime raised his eyebrow.

Hokuto couldn’t help but chuckle. This was just like Shime, trying to make things lighter than they actually are. “Shime ‒”

“Hokuto.” Shime gripped Hokuto’s hand tighter. “The day we met at the university was not the first time that I met you. But the first time we met you were pretty bruised up you couldn’t even open your eyes. I found you in a secluded area during one of my trips, I took you to my hotel room to treat your wounds but I left. I thought it wasn’t really appropriate behavior and chickened out and left you after I treated your wounds. Then, I saw you again at university.”

“So you approached me because of that?”

“I was scared.” Shime’s hand twitched a little. “I was scared to see you in that state again. Probably doesn’t make sense, right? We didn’t even know each other back then. So I clung to you, tried to get rid of your gloom.”

“And you did. I’m sorry I tried to push you away. I even hurt you.”

“Don’t do it again.”

“Never.” Hokuto flashed him a reassuring smile and Shime’s face finally softened a little, looking more relaxed. “I’m sorry I tried to push you away. I was scared that Taiga might do something to you. But now that I think about it, it’s probably best that I deal with him soon. So I wouldn’t be worried too much about you.”

A warm feeling crept through Shime’s body as he heard Hokuto say that he worries about him. “Why would you be worried? The only time I’m ever out of your sight is when I’m working.”

“And I plan to keep it that way.” Hokuto let go of Shime’s hand and picked up the bag he brought. “I brought you some clothes. I know you wouldn’t want to be seen in yesterday’s clothes by anyone.”

“Thanks! I hope you chose a decent coordinate though. Your color coordination sometimes are crazy!” Shime chuckled.

Hearing Shime laugh made Hokuto feel like the weight on his shoulder had been lifted. He knew that Shime already knows about what happened in the past, but they’ll talk about that some other them. They have plenty of time for that and a hospital room wasn’t really the best setting for it.

“Excuse me,” A nurse approached Shime’s area. “Mr. Shimekake can be discharged when he finishes what remains of his drip. Will you be taking care of his discharge papers?” The question was directed at Hokuto.

“Ah yes.”

“Okay. I’ll wait for you by the nurses’ station.”

Shime handed Hokuto his wallet. “Everything you’d need is there.”

Hokuto took care of Shime’s discharge papers and settled the bill as well. They still had to take their lunch in the hospital but a little past 1pm Shime’s drip was finally empty and they were allowed to leave. Shime changed his clothes first, not wanting to walk around in clothes he had worn yesterday and to his surprise Hokuto did choose a pretty decent coordination.

As soon as Hokuto spotted Shime in the hallway he stood up from where he was seated and walked over to Shime to take the bag with him. “Let’s go home.” Hokuto reached out his hand to Shime.

Shime took Hokuto’s hand and nodded.

_ Home.  _ It had a nice ring to it that made them feel both warm. Juri and Kento were both waiting in the car when Hokuto and Shime got out of the clinic, thankfully they were both free and didn’t complain about picking up the two in the clinic.

This right here with the four of them was where Hokuto felt home. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake again and push these three away from him again. There’s still Taiga that he needed to deal with but that really doesn’t matter right now, right now he has to make up to these three for being a douchebag the past couple of weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for taking time to read this! It's hard to let go and say goodbye but sadly this is the last chapter to this universe. I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I would love to know your thoughts, comments, suggestions, or maybe a request:  
> twitter [@geeelatinnn](https://twitter.com/geeelatinnn)  
> curious cat [@geeelatinnn](https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn)  
> or you can leave a comment down below
> 
> Casually slipping my ko-fi account in case you want to buy me coffee: [@geeelatinnn](https://ko-fi.com/geeelatinnn)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this. It warms my heart that someone out there took time to read my work. I am open to suggestions and comments. A kudos would make me smile knowing that someone out there liked what I put out :)
> 
> If you want to talk or have any suggestions or requests hit me up at Twitter @geeelatinnn


End file.
